


What was done to us

by hitsuaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly lmao), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, RK1K Week, Sharing a Bed, it's not the focus tho i'm sORRY, the angst got away with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsuaya/pseuds/hitsuaya
Summary: Sharing painful memories makes them easier to bear, but when the pain is caused by people who are close to you, it's hard to admit it even happened.





	What was done to us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing while listening to the Detroit OST - Connor and Hank, and I recommend you do the same while reading.

The first few times it was about security; both of them felt unsafe and unsure after the president's speech that left their people in a limbo. After an accidental run in when Markus badly startled the ex-deviant hunter as he was running diagnostics, they decided to spend this time together, with one of them alert and watching, while the other let go of the outside world.

It took a while for them to realize how intimate this was, and by then, it was already too late. The silent vigils slowly morphed into something precious that helped them both to go on.

The cuddling was of course Markus' idea and his motivations were less than innocent, and from the wry twist of Connor's lips he knew that too, but still he easily agreed. Maybe that was the point of no return, when it become routine to press their bodies together until they could hear the hum of the other's inner machinery, but neither of them cared.

It was nice, in a simple, uncomplicated way, in a world where everything was hard and dangerous.

The interfacing started small, with a featherlight touch of Connor's naked fingers on Markus' jaw and an almost intangible feeling of warmth that seeped through it. He obviously startled himself with this, but the way Markus just leant into the touch without hesitation eased him enough to continue the memory.

It become part of their private ritual and it was just a matter of time before they became careless.

 

Their interfacing abruptly ends when Connor sits up and turns towards Markus, his face a mix of fury and horror. "He forbid you to defend yourself?"

Markus is one of the most advanced androids in the world, but he draws blank and can't answer. Inside his feelings are too intense to understand, so he just stares at Connor with a sort of sullennes before turning towards the wall.

"Markus, he forbid you to defend yourself?"

The softness of the words is what makes Markus finally decide on anger and he starts to get up, to just... He isn't even sure, but the soft touch on his back is enough to stop him. His feet is on the ground and the coldness of the floor is grounding as he braces his elbows on his knees and stares at the tiles without seeing them.

"Markus..."

"Yes, he did, and he was right too, wasn't he? Look at what happened!"

The silence is thick and Markus is fuming even though he isn't sure what he is so mad about. He wants to snap at Connor, make him drop this topic, but he bites the bitter words back when Connor hides his face in Markus' neck and his arms snake around his torso. For a moment he thinks about pulling away, but the weight on his back is warm and solid and familiar and...

 

_"What about you Connor?' Lieutenant Anderson asks, and his eyes are sharp and doesn't stray from Connor, even while he drinks. "You look human, you sound human... But what are you really?"_  
_There is a hardness in his gaze that is alarming, but Connor doesn't move, even when the man stands close to him. "I am a machine, designed to accomplish a task."_  
_The words are neutral but inside there is a bitterness mixed with slowly strengthening doubts._  
_"You could've shot those two girls but you didn't." The man's steps are unsteady as he stands closer, but the shove he gives to Connor is strong enough to force him a step back. "Why didn't you shoot, Connor?"_  
_The situation is spiraling out of control and Connor wants to leave ~~to run~~ , because the hardness in the human's eyes is ~~scaring him~~ concerning._  
_"Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?"_  
_"No... I just decided not to shoot, that's all..."_

 

When the Lieutenant draws his gun and points it at Connor's head Markus startles violently enough that the connection breaks. The man's words ( _"But are you afraid to die, Connor?"_ ) echo in his ears as he turns towards the hunter, almost franatically checking him over. Connor is calm under his hands and slowly his touches become less erratic as the first surge of fear passes.

"He didn't shoot me in the end." Connor says when Markus calms down and leans into the hand on his face. "But I think he almost did and sometimes I think about what would've happened... If I die my memories are sent to the cloud, but some things get fragmented when the upload is violent and..."

It's Markus who pulls him into a hug, kneeling on the bed and there is a quiet pain in the way Connor clings to him, his fingers almost cawling at his back. "I am sorry Connor."

"What he did was wrong,' he says, and Markus wishes for a moment for him to stop, but he knows the other too well. "But Carl ordering you to not defend yourself was also wrong."

They are silent and still, both of them waiting if the words will break this fragile thing between them.

Markus is the first to lean back a bit, just enough to look Connor in the eyes as he slowly runs his hands down the man's side until they rest on his thighs. When the hunter's gaze stays steady and open, he grips his legs and pulls him closer, until he is fitted between them, still kneeling. The torrent of emotions finally start to morph from pain to something else as Connor lays on his back and pulls Markus down with him.

"Yours was the first kind touch I ever knew Markus. How can you expect me to not be angry on your behalf?"

The words are like a punch to the gut and before he can think about it Markus is kissing Connor. At first almost desperately, but the man is soft and languid under his lips and soon he slows down too.

"It was wrong' he says at last, breathes the words onto Connor's lips. "What was done to us."

"Yes."

The easy agreement breaks something painful inside Markus, that he didn't even know was there. It's better, with this admission out in the open, the truth finally acknowledged.

“And he wasn’t right you know. If he didn’t forbid you, you wouldn’t have broken your programming. You aren’t a combat model, so the most you could’ve done is hold Leo back if he came close to critically damaging you.”

Markus is so stunned he just pliantly lets Connor maneuver him at his side and then pull him close, enveloping him in the warmth of his body. They are laying side by side, close enough that he can see the small specks of amber in the hunter's dark eyes.

“The injustice of the command was the catalyst of your freedom Markus. Don’t try to justify it when you want to save everyone else from similar situations.”

Markus searches those dark eyes, trying to think of an adequate answer, but what finally leaves his mouth is a breathless ‘I love you’. When Connor easily says it back it’s impossible not to close that slight distance and kiss him again.

When they part Markus is so exhausted from the torrent of conflicting emotions that he lets out a breathless laugh as he pulls the other closer.

Connor frowns for a moment, then his mouth pulls into a crooked smile. “You talked me into deviancy in a few minutes. Did you honestly think I wouldn't fall in love with you after all this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for RK1K week, but then my wish to address their shared trauma of being betrayed by their closest human just took over. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> (also I wrote this while my insomnia was acting up and just realized that I never said if they had clothes lmao)  
> ((they didn't.))


End file.
